


His Voice was Soft

by sharkchunks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Slice of Life, these are really trashy sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkchunks/pseuds/sharkchunks
Summary: ...and his breath was still. ((Yoosung Drabbles))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as if I haven't expressed my love for this guy enough aghhh

How many hoodies have gone missing?

Ah...too many.

They're not exactly missing, actually. He gives them to you and you accept them. They never find their way back to him.

Yoosung flaunts his new fleece jacket, showing off the paw-print patch on the sleeve proudly.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's adorable," you smile.

His eyes glint, his grin widens, and you swear you can feel his heart shake the Earth.

And then, rain.

"Agh, right now?!" He screams, pulling you close to him.

He immediately covers your head in his top, leaving him in his shirt.

Before anything, he stares into your eyes.

"Please don't take this one with you,too," he sighs.

You laugh, and the two of you run. Your yells of panic fill the air as you bolt for his apartment, the weather having anything but mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did my keys go?"

You frantically search your bag. Nothing. Nothing at all. God, didn't your coat have pockets? No...it doesn't.

"Is something wrong?"

A very tired Yoosung peeks at you from the doorway. He's got his books together for his afternoon classes.

"Oh, I can't find my keys and I promised Jaehee that I'd help her move some things in her office today."

He grabs a keychain off the key rack by him. He tosses it at you.

A fluffy white pompom that sticks out like a sore thumb. So obvious, how could you miss it?

"Thank you, sweetie," you sigh in relief.

He nods at you. "Anything for you," he smiles, adjusting his glasses.

As you step outside the door with him, you make a final complaint. "I need more clothes with pockets."

* * *

 

Since when...since when were there so many compartments? Pouches? Pockets?

"Yoosung...did you do this?"

He shrugs sheepishly. "I heard you say you need more pockets and I got the job done! Forgive me, I've never sewn so much before, hehe."

The pockets are done crudely, definitely a rookie job. They're so jarring, so ugly, so childish. It finds a way onto your body, though.

You wear it all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's so ugly..."

"You're perfect."

"It's a blemish."

"You're beautiful."

" _I'm disgusting_!"

He pounds his hands against the wall by his bed, fighting the urge to to flat-out scream.

You've seen him angry in chatrooms. You've never seen him angry in real life. Nonetheless at himself.

"I'm wasn't good enough to come back safe, I made you worry about me, (y/n)..."

You hug him from the back.

"That's in the past, Yoosung. You made me concerned,yes, but it didn't take my life to worry about you. You're here in one piece and that's all that matters."

Your grip tightens on his stomach.

"You never got to see both in real life."

That milky purple eye stares at you. The vibrant indigo eye does as well.  
You think both are breathtaking. He thinks one is gross.

"I wish you got to," he whispers.

"It doesn't matter," you coo,"I get to see your face and that's what matters."

Silence. "Stay here with me and don't leave. Never leave. I...need you. I'm incomplete without you."

You nod.

The tears fall. The sobbing begins.


	4. Chapter 4

It's four in the morning. He whispers to you softly.

"When can you come over?"

You yawn. "Nine."

"That's a whole five hours..."

"And?"

"I can't wait that long just to hold my girlfriend...I'm supposed to be with you at all times!"

"Of course you'd think so," you bury your face in your pillow. It might be better for you just to move in with him at this point.

"Can I come over right now?"

"What?"

"I'm coming over right now."

"Wait! Yoosung! You can't just-"

"Why not?"

You stop in the middle of your sentence. That's a good argument. _Why_ not?

"Alright. Be here in twenty minutes."

"I can make it in ten," he says to you in his sweet baby-talk.

"Alright, make it ten. Bring me breakfast?"

You feel like he's grinning right now. "Breakfast? At four in the morning?"

"Just bring me something to eat."

He makes a sound of understanding. "Okay," you hear the sound of a fridge closing. "When I get there, I'm gonna smother you."

"Looking forward to it," you try to keep a monotone voice. You stifle a laugh but you know he heard it.

He leaves you with a "muah!" before hanging up.

You wait for the dawn to arrive, and you look forward to the sun knocking on your door.


	5. Chapter 5

Shopping is a hassle to you. You never have enough money, everything is so tempting to buy, and stores are always crowded.

Ever since Yoosung was added into the mix, things changed. For better or for worse, it depends on how you look at it, really.

You glance at a bag. It has ornate patterns sewn into it, beads dangling off of the tassels that border its zipper.

"Oh!" He notices,"(Y/N), do you want me to buy you that?"

"What? No, it's fine," you smile a little, feeling your cheeks raise with the corners of your mouth.

"I could do it. I'm gonna buy it for you!"

"Yoosung,please-"

"I should have enough money. Do I? I think so..."

He grabs for the bag.

"YOOSUNG WAIT-!"

He struggles against your iron grip on his arm, sticking his tongue out as if he's concentrating superbly.

You squeeze your eyes shut. "WE! ARE! BROKE!"

He twitches.

"Right..."

The fact that he's a college student who spends all his money on flowers for you and medical textbooks must have escaped him.

You leave the store, finding that he's sadder to not have the bag than you.


	6. Chapter 6

Some silly, fast-paced song. You aren't much of a dancer. Two left feet, as they say.

"C'mon, honey! I wanna dance with you!"

He shuffles his feet off-rhythm, pumping his fists in the air. It's a unique dance move he's conjured up, that's for sure.

_Jesus, what words are needed?_

_Everyone calls you a masterpiece._

_Just a little bit of you, I'll seriously value, baby._

_Every bit of you is so pretty!_

You can't help but laugh at how his back is arched in such an effeminate way. He makes a kissy face at you, lips perked, and beckons you over with his sugar-coated eyes. He looks like the most adorable idiot in the world.

You shake your head, muffling a giggle that escapes your throat. You can look like idiots together, you guess. 


	7. Chapter 7

"You do like it when I kiss you, right?"

"Of course."

He pushes his pink glasses up against the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe you," he pouts.

You peck him on the cheek, just to reinforce your opinion.

"Believe me now?"

He shakes his head. "When I kiss you! Not when you kiss me. I love it when you kiss me, but do you love it when I kiss you?"

What on Earth...what's he even trying to accomplish...?

"Here," he says as he brushes your hair out of your face to press his lips to yours. It's sweet, as all of them are.

"How about that?"

"Just as good as all the others."

"WHAT?!"

You grin a little. "You heard me!"

He sighs. "Even the extra special ones? Like at the party, or at the..." he clears his throat, trying to dance around the subject,"attheafterparty?"

You gulp. _The after party._

He seems to relish in the after party. His favorite moments of that night took place at and are tucked away with the after party.

Once you hear the words, your face goes flush and you have never wanted to erase your memory so badly in your entire life.

Yoosung's mouth turns into an "o", and he acts as though he just discovered an ancient relic. "I knew it! You do like my kisses according to quality!"

"What? No! It's just that-!"

"Yoosung Kim's gonna have to shape up on his skills...ugh...two whole years..."

You bury yourself in your blanket. Not another word about the after party escapes his lips. Most likely, he just wanted to get you to blush.

...He has succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the lack of major updates! Between school, art, being garbage, and generally being tired, I haven't had much time to write! :( I'm trying to keep going, but I can't make any promises that chapters to any of my stories will come out any faster than this. :"#


	8. Chapter 8

Yoosung shivers in the cold.

"(Y/N), PLEASE hand me the lights!"

You struggle to untangle the mess of colorful lights. You think about how you should have done this prior to decorating. "One second!"

He holds onto the ladder for dear life, huddling into his coat and hat. "(Y/N). PLEASE. HAND ME THE LIGHTS. BEFORE I _DIE_."

The final wire knot comes undone, and you frantically toss the lights up at him. You get one glance of his red face before he stumbles and screams.

Then the ladder falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FU CKIN MERRY CHRISTMAS YOOSUNG FUCKING D I E S


	9. Chapter 9

"This is such a dumb chore," he groans.

"Well it's a chore that needs to be done," you say sweetly while pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He pouts at you.

Spreading the comforter over the mattress, Yoosung continues to complain. "What's the point of fixing the bed if we're just gonna mess it up again?"

You raise an eyebrow, the corner of your lips rising slightly.

He avoids eye contact. "I mean when we _sleep_."

"Mhmm," you grin while pulling the covers up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i'm not even proofreading my works help

**Author's Note:**

> also im still working on faded violet, I haven't forgotten about it don't worry aaa


End file.
